Sauron's Zimmermädchen
by Barbayat
Summary: Kleine Parodie, beginnend mit Einblicken in Sauron's Privatsphäre, singende Feldherren, schlampige Naz-gul, verfressene Orks und ein rachsüchtiger, reimender Ring ;)
1. Der Herr der Badewannen

Die Putzfrau des Bösen

Anmerkung: Mir gehört weder Sauron, noch der Ring oder irgendeine der anderen Figuren aus dem Buch. Das geniale Wasser-Lied von Sauron ist auch nicht von mir, dieses Meisterwerk stammt von Margit, die so nett ist und fast alles Stuss liest, den ich so verzapfe und ihn auch noch unermüdlich korrigiert.

**1. Der Herr der Badewanne**

Das Licht der Kerzen half der Putzfrau auch nicht viel weiter. Konnte ihr Herr und Gebieter den erleuchteten Zauberstab nicht hier rein stellen? Oder zumindest die Hälfte der Kerzen, die er im Bad hatte aufstellen lassen. In diesem Zimmer war es einfach zu dunkel um Staub zu wischen.

Diese widerliche dunkle Festung war zudem auch noch mit den dreckigsten und staubigsten Kerlen gefüllt. Die Elbe seufzte auf, denn teilweise verwischte sie den Dreck einfach nur.

Warum war Sauron nicht auf die Idee gekommen, ein paar Leute mehr zu kidnappen, die hier sauber machten? So blieb alles an ihr – Voleura Femdemage - hängen. Sie hoffte nur, dass sie irgendwie bis zum Morgengrauen, damit fertig werden würden, sonst konnte das Übel ausgehen für sie. Wie gerne würde sie mal wieder ausschlafen.

Doch das war nicht das einzige. Ihr Kleid war weiter geworden, denn dank des tollen Krieges hatte sie, wie die meisten, kaum etwas zu Essen bekommen. Dabei war ihr Herr und Meister doch am Gewinnen, aber nein stattdessen durften die Orks teilweise noch die Diener fressen und schon wieder blieb mehr Arbeit an ihr hängen!

Das schlimmste war jedoch, dass ihr großer, mächtiger Gebieter im Raum nebenan in der Badewanne saß und lauthals sang. Es war eine grauenerregende Begebenheit, sie hatte bereits Orks mit Schnupfen gehört, deren Husten melodischer klang als der grollende Bariton aus dem angrenzenden Zimmer.

_Wasser ist zum Waschen da, fallerie und fallera,_

_auch zum Zehen putzen_

_kann man es benutzen_

_Wasser trinkt ein jedes Vieh, fallera und fallerie_

_auch das Elfenheer benötigt Wasser sehr.___

Voleura hörte das Wasser schwappen wie verrückt und fragte sich was der dunkle Lord da wohl so trieb. Sie lehnte sich über die Kommode auf der sie gerade gewischt hatte, mit einem Knie auf der Stuhllehne davor und sah wie Sauron wie ein Dirigent die Arme zu seinem nicht vorhandenen Takt mitschwang und jede Menge Wasser auf dem Boden verteilte.

_Wasser ist ein hehres Gut_

_hebt den Geist und macht mir Mut,_

_doch nur in der Hitze,_

_zeigt's zu was es nütze_

_Wasser lindert Blasenstein, Haarausfall und Rückenpein_

_Hier in meinem Bad, regier ich in der Tat._

Bei der letzten Zeile verlor sie den Halt und fiel vorne über. Es krachte und polterte, da sie den Stuhl ebenfalls umgeworfen hatte.

„Was ist das für ein Lärm? Kann man denn nicht mal ungestört in seinen eigenen Gemächern ein Bad nehmen?", donnerte es aus dem Badezimmer.

„Verzeiht, mächtiger, dunkler Gebieter", entkam es Voleura so gleich, während sie versuchte nicht so laut vor Schmerzen zu stöhnen. „Ich wollte gerade euren Kleiderschrank oben säubern und da kam mir so ein großes, haariges Ding entgegen, da kippte ich um. Aber seid und besorgt Eurem kostbaren, Mobiliar ist nichts passiert." Sie klopfte auf den Stuhl, den sie währenddessen wieder aufgestellt hatte. „Solide Qualität."

„Das will ich auch gehofft haben", grunzte er aus dem Bad. „Doch wo du nun schon meine Kreise gestört hast, bringe mir doch noch etwas heißes Wasser. Es wird allmählich kühl. Los."

„Ich eile, mein Lord", sagte sie, lief los und stolperte über ihren Wischeimer und schlug erneut der Länge nach hin. „Bin in Kürze zurück."

Damit rannte die Elbe hinunter zur Küche, in der Hoffnung dort etwas erhitztes Wasser zu finden. Sie hatte den Lord nämlich, mit ihren Sturz, beim Einstimmen auf die nächste Strophe gestört. In der Küche lungerte gerade ein wieseliger Trupp Orks herum, der gerade den Koch zersägte. „Hallo ihr", sagte sie und hob ihre Hand leicht um zu winken. „Kocht da Wasser oder schon der Koch?"

„In ein paar Minuten du!", grinste ein großer, schiefzahniger Ork, dessen obere Schneidezähne wie bei einem Hasen nach unten wuchsen. Er lispelte stark.

„Ich muss unseren verehrten Lord, aber zuerst heißes Wasser bringen."

Die Orks sahen sich verwirrt an.

„Für sein Bad, es ist eilig, ich komme auch gleich wieder!"

„Na, dann – beeil dich, schäbiger Elb", herrschte sie ein anderer Ork an.

Schnell tauchte sie einen Eimer in den großen dampfenden Kessel neben dem Herd und machte sich davon. Sie konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen, aber als sie sich erinnerte, dass sie morgen früh Küchendienst hatte, verstand sie die Logik wieder.

Sie schaffte es sogar nicht nur das Wasser bis zur Tür zu bringen, sondern auch nicht auf dem See im Schlafzimmer des dunklen auszurutschen, den sie vorhin geschaffen hatte. Eigentlich wollte sie sich gleich entschuldigen, nur zur Sicherheit, dass sie so lange gebraucht hat, aber der finstere Kriegsherr war wieder lauthals am Singen.

_Wasser ist zum Kochen da, Fallerie und Fallera,_

_Doch am allerbesten_

_kann man Elben rösten_

_Wasser kann noch vieles mehr, schafft mir bald eine ganzes Heer_

_Elb, und Matsch und Kork, schon wird daraus ein Ork._

Der Text jagte ihr Schauer den Rücken runter und ihre Hände zitterten leicht als sie das Wasser aus dem Eimer in die Wanne goss. Wusste er etwas was ihr in der Küche wiederfahren war? Was war das für ein komisches Schiffchen mit dieser Minipuppe in der Wanne.

Mit leerem Eimer, ging sie sich verbeugend rückwärts zur Tür. Dieses Mal rutschte sie auf dem schwimmenden Boden aus und knallte mit der Wange gegen den Rand der Badewanne.

Diesmal sang der Lord lediglich fröhlich weiter, während sie leise fiepend vor Schmerz auf allen Vieren hinauskrabbelte. Sie schien zu bluten, ihre Wange brannte wie Feuer.

_Wasser schwappt im Meer herum, wirft Gil Galads Schifflein um,_

_doch nur Schwefeldämpfe _

_lindern Wadenkrämpfe_

_Wasser führt der Anduin, und die Elben fallen rinn,_

_Und das ganze Heer werf ich zurück ins Meer..._

Seufzend stand sie auf, um den Scheuerlappen aus dem zweiten Eimer neben der Tür zu holen. "Autsch," rief sie aus, als sie der Länge nach zu Boden klatschte. Für eine Elfe war sie noch nie sonderlich geschickt oder sonst wie begabt gewesen, selbst für einen Menschen wäre sie ein richtiger Trampel gewesen.

"Blöde Rüstung," fluchte sie. Fluchen konnte sie hervorragend.

Ihre Pflegemutter hatte ernsthaft überlegt, ob sie ihr nicht die Zunge rausschneiden sollte, um zu verhindern, dass ihr großes Mundwerk sie noch mal in ganz große Schwierigkeiten brachte. Vielleicht war an dieser Idee was dran, doch wenn Voleura schon nicht gut sehen konnte, oder hören, schmecken oder auch sonst etwas - so zeichnete sie sich immerhin dadurch aus. Das würde sie sich nicht nehmen lassen.

Gerade wollte sie eine Schmährede auf die Rüstung loslassen, als ihr Blick auf den einen Handschuh fiel. 'Nanu,' dachte sie bei sich, ' wozu trägt man auf so einer hässlichen Rüstung einen Ring?"

**Komm her und sie mich an,**

**bin an diesem Finger dran.**

**Hab einen goldenen Kern,**

**ein jeder hätt' mich gern**.

**Doch ich geb' nur wahre Macht,**

**dem Meister, der mich gemacht.**

**Ich mach mich klein,**

**und unendlich fein,**

**will an deinem Finger sein!**

**Will dich nämlich ganz entleeren,**

**mich an deiner Seele nähren**

**und von deinen Kräften zehren!**

Neugierig sah sich das Teil an, es sah langweilig aus, aber etwas zog sie magisch an. Kurzentschlossen zog sie ihn von dem hohlen Metallfinger ab. Doch als sie ihn zwischen ihren Finger hielt und anstarrte als hätte sie Luthien Tinuviel persönlich vor sich, schrumpfte er plötzlich. Er entglitt ihr und rollte über den Boden und stoppte in der immer noch nicht beseitigten Pfütze.

**Wer um alles in der Welt,**

**ist ein solcher Held,**

**dass er lässt fallen,**

**das Kostbarste von allen.**

**Nu' roll ich von dannen,**

**leis' die Elbe verdammen'.**

**Mich den dem Ring der Ringe,**

**den Knoten an der Schlinge,**

**den Maßstab aller Dinge.**

**Du wirst dafür büßen dumme Maid,**

**Schmerzen gibt es Weib,**

**noch mehr in deinem Leib!**

Sie tastete im Dunkel nach dem Flüchtling, auch wenn ihr Kleid dabei nur noch mehr Wasser aufsog. Sein Durchmesser betrug nicht einmal mehr die Hälfte. Voleura fiepste auf, jetzt konnte sie ihn nicht mehr zurückstecken.

Was sollte sie nur tun? Dieser fiese Kerl würde wahrscheinlich durchdrehen. Ein Ersatz - das war die rettende Idee. Sie nahm den Ring, der die Träger ihres Kleides am Nacken zusammenhielt. Voleura legte diesen Ring über den anderen in ihre Handfläche. Zwischen ihrem und dem anderen war fast genug Platz, um einen Regenwurm durchkriechen lassen zu können.

**Nein, behalt mich, steck mich auf,**

**Sauron spießt dich dafür auf.**

**Grillt das Fleisch von deinem Bauch,**

**die Schenkel, Hüften und Arme auch.**

**Nein, Nein, geh nicht weg,**

**weiche nicht vom Fleck,**

**will riechen deinen Speck,**

**wie er kreist am Spieß,**

**überm Feuer im Verlies.**

**Och was bin ich fies!**

Sie wollte gerade ihren Ring der Rüstung anstecken, als ihre losen Träger Opfer der Schwerkraft wurden. Sie ballte die Hand mit den Ringen zur Faust und schnappte mit der Freien ihr rutschendes Oberteil und zog es nach oben. Als sie die Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Ringen schenkte erblickte sie einen hellen Schein, der aus ihrer Faust zu kommen schien.

**Dunkel ist es nun,**

**was soll ich tun?**

**Ich bin des Meisters Schatz,**

**dort ist mein rechter Platz.**

**Will der hohlen Elbe schaden,**

**muss ihr Herzblut haben.**

**Hinweg mit mir,**

**das denkst du dir,**

**doch nicht mit mir!**

**Ich lass dich noch viel länger leiden,**

**teile meine Macht mich euch beiden,**

**dann kannst du mich nicht meiden!**

Gespannt öffnete sie die Hand und es schien als würde der kleine Ring durch ihren hindurchleuchten. Sie wünschte echt, dass sie besser sehen könnte. Während sie mit ihrer einen Hand ihre Träger hielt, versuchte sie mit der anderen Hand den großen Ring zu fassen zu bekommen. Doch tollpatschig wie Voleura war, fiel ihr der kleine dabei zu Boden und rollte unter Saurons Bett.

**Wieder roll' ich über'n nassen Boden,**

**wär' ich doch ein Ring am Hoden,**

**dem Meister treu verbunden**

**und nicht so schlimm geschunden.**

**Flüstern werde ich dir von Dingen,**

**damit sie recht viel Unheil bringen.**

**Lachen wirst du nicht mehr lange,**

**denn ich mach dir Angst und Bange,**

**viel mehr als eine heiße Kohlenzange!**

**Drum lass mich hier nicht liegen,**

**Du kannst mich nicht besiegen,**

**meine Aura wird dich kriegen!**

Im nächsten Moment hörte sie nebenan ein Platschen. Schnell steckte sie den ehemaligen Gardinenring von ihrem Kleid an Ort und Stelle Dann fingerte sie danach hektisch den Boden ab, um den anderen zu finden. Da sah vom Boden aus, die großen blauen Zehen von Sauron. Kurz stieß sie mit dem Kopf ans Bett, bevor sie sich aufrichtete, eine Hand an ihren Trägern.

Dann stand der Anführer der dunklen Armeen, als ein einziges Bild des Schreckens mitten im Raum. Von seinem grauen, langen Bart und den noch längeren Haaren floss das Wasser auf den Boden. Voleura war nur dankbar, dass der Bart so lang war.

"Was - denkst du eigentlich, was du da machst?", er sah von der Rüstung zu ihr.

"Sauber?", antwortete die Elfe unsicher.

Der Tonfall Saurons verursachte einen Kloß in ihrem Hals. Seine stechenden Augen schienen sie zu durchbohren. Auch wenn sie vom gestrigen Besäufnis noch blutunterlaufen waren. "Das sieht mir aber nicht danach aus!"

Voleura schluckte, ihre große Klappe gewann immer die Oberhand: "Ok, ich geb' zu in dieser Dunkelheit, bin ich halt über diese beschi .... tolle Rüstung gefallen und beim Sturz ist mir ein Teil von meinem Kleid abgesprungen."

Der alte Kerl schlurfte näher und warf einen misstrauischen Blick auf den Ring an seiner staubigen Rüstung. Dieser leuchtete auf und zeigte die geheimnisvolle Inschrift, als sein Meister ihn berührte.

"Irgendwas ist hier doch faul", mit diesen Worten durchsuchte er Voleura, die kurz darauf anfing zu glucksen und zu kichern. Als er verblüfft inne hielt und sie ansah, erklärte sie immer noch grinsend: "Verzeiht mein Gebiert, ich bin so furchtbar kitzlig."

Sauron schüttelte den Kopf: "Mach deine Arbeit, Weib! Dann kannst du meinetwegen dein Kleid flicken."

Damit tropfte er wieder davon.

'Ein Glück musste ich ihn nicht abtrocknen"; dachte Voleura bei sich. Sie seufzte einmal laut ließ ihre Träger fallen und machte sich erst mal daran die Pfütze vom Boden zu wischen, bevor Sauron versehentlich darauf ausrutschte.

Es dauerte auch nicht lange, da kehrte der dunkle Lord zurück in den Raum und er wirkte nicht sehr erfreut. Er trug die Unterkleidung seiner Rüstung, in welche er dann auch einstieg. Der Ring schien kurz zu leuchten doch Voleura war sich sicher, dass dies nur Einbildung war. Immerhin waren ihre Augen nicht gut und der Wunsch nach Licht war groß.

Darüber hinaus wusste sie, dass Unterernährung Halluzinationen hervorrufen konnte. Also wischte sie einfach weiter, während Sauron noch seinen Stab aus dem Bad holte. Bei seiner Rückkehr baute er sich noch mal bedrohlich vor ihr auf. Aber wie sollte er auch anders?

„Du bist so unfähig und inkompetent, dass ich dich auf der Stelle umbringen sollte!"

Voleuras Zähne klapperten und nicht nur, weil ihr eisig kalt in dem nassen Kleid in dieser zugigen Burg war.

„Aber ich hasse Verschwendung, an dir ist ja nicht mal genug dran, um einen Baby-Ork satt zu machen."

Seine Augen glühten unheimlich unter der immer noch staubigen Rüstung hervor. Voleuras Stirn kräuselte sich in Angst und Sorge. Trotz ihres schlechten Gehörs konnte sie hören, wie Sauron über seinen diabolischen Gedanken brütete.

**Nein, lass sie nicht verspeisen,**

**Denn es gibt so viele Weisen,**

**auf die sie könnt bluten,**

**und ich kenn all die Guten.**

**Drum sei so nett**

**Und sieh unters Bett.**

**Mich einfach so zu schnappen,**

**nun kannst du sie ertappen,**

**die Elbe mit dem Lappen.**

**Ach tu mir den Gefallen,**

**der Magd eine zu knallen,**

**dass es klingt in den Hallen.**

„Obwohl ich sicher aus deinen Sehnen sicher eine Harfe bauen könnte, um darauf meine Siegeshymne zu komponieren", kam es einige Gedankenzüge später. „Na was sagst du dazu?"

Voleura fand das nicht sonderlich erhebend und überlegte was man darauf wohl antworten könnte. Sanft lächelnd gab sie dann zurück: „Das wäre aber eine große Ehre."

Aus der Rüstung kam ein Lachen, das die gesamte Milch in der Burg sauer werden ließ, auch jene, welche noch nicht gemolken war. „Vielleicht mach ich dich auch zu meinem Hofnarren!"

Damit grollte er von dannen, aber an der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal um: „Sieh nur zu, dass du deine Arbeit gründlich machst, morgen will ich hier alles blitze blank sehen. Doch nun werde ich mir erst mal ein Süppchen zu bereiten lassen."

„Ähm?!?", meinte Voleura.

„Was!!!!????", donnerte es zurück.

„Och, ich hoffe der Koch schmeckt euch!", erwiderte sie.

„Der Koch, wieso der Koch? – Ich bin Vegetarier!"

„Ein paar Orks hockten vorhin in der Küche rum und der Koch war da nicht so mehr ganz so in einem Stück", druckste sie rum.

„Was???", rief er, seine Sehschlitze blitzten auf und er rasselte von dannen, wobei er etwas brüllte wie: „Diese undankbaren, hirntoten Ratten, da plant man Jahre, um den Gourmet unter den Köchen aus Rivendell nach Lothlorien zu locken, um ihn kidnappen zu können und dann essen die ihn einfach! Ich will meine Dill-Creme-Suppe!"

**Du dumme Kuh aller Kühe -**

**mein Herr will nur'ne Brühe.**

**Ich will mich rächen**

**und er geht zechen!**

**Heb' mich doch endlich auf,**

**so schnell geb' ich nicht auf.**

**Ich glaub du hast eine Meise,**

**Wischt dort nur im Kreise**

**und wimmerst leise.**

**Bist du so von Sinnen,**

**dass du glaubst du kannst entrinnen?**

**Ich glaub ich fang an zu spinnen!**

Voleura seufzte innerlich. Wenigstens würde dies das ihr morgiges Ork-Problem in der Küche lösen, falls sie dann noch kein Musikinstrument sein würde. Um das zu verhindern stürzte sie sich wieder mit Feuereifer an die Arbeit. Immerhin hatte der Schreck sie eine Weile ihre schmerzenden Knochen vergessen lassen.

Einmal wurde die Arbeit von lautem Lärm unterbrochen und als sie die Überdecke aus dem Fenster hängte, da sah sie wie einige Orkköpfe aus dem Fenster flogen. Anschließend zog sie die Bettbezüge ab und hängte das Federbett und Kopfkissen über die nun hoffentlich staubfreien Möbel. Dann öffnete sie den Schrank und besah sich die frischen Bettlaken.

„Nanu?", sagte sie. „Ist ja niedlich."

Sie fand ein blutrotes Laken. ‚Wird ihn bestimmt gut für die Schlacht einstimmen', dachte sie sich. Dann nahm sie die braunen Naturüberzüge und staunte nicht schlecht als sie sah, dass auf das Kopfkissen das Gesicht einer wunderschönen Elbin aufgestickt war. Der Name war unten drunter aufgestickt worden, aber außer dem größeren G am Anfang konnte sie nichts ausmachen, dabei hielt sie die schon direkt ans Kerzenlicht.

**Hörst mich nicht locken,**

**hier zu deinen Socken.**

**Hast du eine solche Macke,**

**das ich dich nicht packe?**

**Schnüffelst in des Meisters Wäsche,**

**hoffentlich gibt es dafür Dresche.**

**Ich stell mir jetzt gerade vor,**

**du kriegst eins aufs spitze Ohr**

**und flennst wie ein ganzer Chor.**

**Nein, geh jetzt nicht weg,**

**hier liegt doch noch soviel Dreck,**

**in dem ich auch noch steck!**

Schließlich war das Bett gerichtet, der Boden hier und im Badezimmer gewischt, alles weggestellt und die Schränke und Truhen abgestaubt. Sie war echt froh, dass sie keine frischen Blumen besorgen musst und Sauron nichts für Gardinen übrig hatte. Aber es konnte schlimmer sein. Der Anführer der Nazgûl, war dagegen ja ein richtiges Ferkel.

Wenn sie dort diese Woche nicht säubern müsste wäre sie schon unendlich dankbar. Seine Füße stanken furchtbar und darüber hinaus verteilte er seine Socken im ganzen Zimmer. Der Geruch trieb sie oft an den Rand der Ohnmacht. Und wenn er dann tatsächlich mal seine Unterwäsche wechselte, war dies das absolute Bild des Grauens.

Sie rieb sich über ihre kalten, nackten Brüste. „Aua", schrie sie auf. Mit warm Rubbeln würde es erst mal nichts werden, sie hatte überall blaue Flecke. Zum Glück hatte ihre Wange schnell aufgehört zu Bluten. Das bisschen hatte sie sich noch wegwischen können. Fiel mit dem anderen Dreck im Eimer auch gar nicht auf.

Sie sollte vielleicht noch unterm Bett fegen und den Staub beseitigen und sehen ob sie ihren Ring wieder fand. Wobei, es war ja nicht ihrer oder? War der Ring wirklich geschrumpft oder hatte sie sich das eingebildet? Musste wohl sein. Vor allem weil ihr Magen schon die ganze Zeit knurrte. Mit Sicherheit war sie, vom Hunger geschwächt, gefallen und hatte ihren Ring verloren, sie hatte sich bestimmt den Kopf arg angeschlagen und fantasierte deswegen so schlimm.

Also fegte sie mit dem Besen unterm Bett aus und holte den Ring aus dem staubigen Haufen. Sie pustete und hustete als der Staub von ihm abwirbelte. Dabei drehte sie sich zur Seite und sah nicht, wie er aufleuchtete.

**Hör auf mich zu kitzeln**

**Mit den seidigen Fitzeln.**

**Bist du denn taub**

**Hol mich aus dem Staub!**

**Genau so soll es sein,**

**das ist wirklich fein.**

**Nun tu mich auch noch anprobieren,**

**der Sauron wird dich massakrieren**

**Denn dies wird ihn alarmieren!**

**Bind mich doch nicht ans Kleid,**

**es ist dir doch eh viel zu weit**

**und er weiß dann nie Bescheid.**

So gut es ihr möglich war reparierte sie ihr Kleid und schrubbte den Rest des Bodens unterhalb des Bettes. Dann räumte sie alles weg und ging anschließend zum Haushofmeister. Sie fragte nach ob es denn nun etwas zu Essen gäbe. Die Antwort war nein, doch das überraschte die Elbe nicht. Auch nicht dass sie noch einen Haufen Arbeit mehr aufgedrückt bekam.


	2. Kochen oder gekocht werden

A/N: Tut mir leid, wegen der doofen Leerzeilen bei den Gedichten, das kann man einfach nicht wegformatieren, werde die Story mal auf eine HP stellen, wenn ich mehr Zeit habe, wo man es anständig lesen kann ohne dass die QuickEdit dazwischenfunkt.

Werde jedenfalls immer mal wieder etwas aus Voleuras Leben niederschreiben, es macht einfach zuviel Spaß, allerdings werde ich den Ring bald wieder loswerden, (auf Dauer nervt der gg)

**2. Kochen oder gekocht werden**

Dass es taktisch unklug vom Haushofmeister war sie in die Bibliothek zu schicken, wo ihr Magen lauter knurrte als ein schnarchender Ork, stellte sich schnell heraus. Dennoch während Voleura vor dem ersten Regal, welches sie letzten Monat von dicken Staubschichten befreit hatte, wischte begann die unschöne Melodie.

Damit störte sie natürlich die Befehlshaber der Armeen, welche samt Soldaten von Sauron zur Unterstützung seiner eigenen Orktruppen herbeibefohlen worden waren. Die vier in unterschiedliche Rüstungen gekleideten Unholde studierten offensichtlich gerade eine Karte der näheren Umgebung, zumindest wohl wenn sie sich nicht gerade in der Nase bohrten oder versuchten sich am Schritt zu kratzen.

„Eh, leise!", grollte einer in ihre Richtung.

Voleura machte sich beim Wischen immer kleiner, bis sie nur noch ein Häufchen Elend war, in der Hoffnung, dass in dieser Position die Geräusche gedämpft wurden. Dummerweise setzte sich so eine Ansammlung von Gas aus ihrem Darm äußerst lautstark ab. Sie schrubbte, ahnend was auf sie zu kommen würde, hektisch den Boden, als ob es zu erwarten wäre, dass sich so ein Loch auftäte, welches sie verschlucken würde.

Stattdessen grollten unheilvolle, schwere Schritte auf sie zu. „Ich sagte doch, du sollst gefälligst leise sein!"

Ein besonders großer, hässlicher Mann, der anscheinend sogar ein Mensch war, was aber aufgrund der den Knochenpiercings im Gesicht schwer zu erkennen war, riss sie aus ihrer Pose empor. Ihre Füße baumelten hilflos knappdreißig Zentimeter über dem Boden. Stinkender Atem wallte ihr ins Gesicht und trieb der Putzfrau Tränen in die Augen.

„Tut mir wi...", begann sie, doch bevor sie überhaupt zum Leid kam, polterte ihr Magen aufs neue los.

Der Griff wurde stärker und der Kerl schüttelte sie durch wie sie vor nicht allzu langer Zeit des dunklen Bettwäsche. Ihr wurde schlecht, als eine donnernde Stimme den Kerl einfrieren ließ. Erst nachdem sie begleitet von leisem Würgen erfolgreich dagegen angekämpft hatte ihre Magensäure auszubrechen, klärte sich ihr Blick soweit, dass sie erkennen konnte wer gekommen war.

Niemand anders als Sauron und er hatte wissen wollen warum seine Lakaien Späße trieben und nicht an dem aufgetragenen Problem arbeiteten.

„Sie hat gelärmt und uns gestört," erwiderte ein anderer von den vier Befehlshabern.

„Soso, du hast also gelärmt?" Sauron kam näher.

Ihr Magen krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen und ließ ein mickriges Knurren verlauten.

„Schon wieder," lächelte sie scheu und wunderte sich über jede Sekunde in der ihr Kopf noch an Ort und Stelle saß.

Stattdessen traf die behandschuhte Stahlfaust den Kerl der sie an den Oberarmen hochgehoben hatte. Er flog durch den Raum und ließ sie dabei fallen. Unsanft klatsche sie auf den Boden und natürlich an einer Stelle, wo der Boden kalt und nackt war und nicht auf einem der flauschigen Teppiche. Der Schmerz, der ihren Knöchel beim Aufprall durchzuckte, verhieß nichts Gutes.

„Ihr Schwachköpfe, kein Wunder, dass wir nicht schon gewonnen haben, mit solchen inkompetenten Versagern, kann selbst der beste Feldherr nicht .. ah," er gab einen abweisenden Wink in Richtung der drei Verbliebenen. „Holt mir seine rechte Hand und betet, dass ihr mich heute nicht mehr verärgert."

Sich tief verbeugend, machten sich die drei von dannen und schleiften die Leiche mit hinaus. Unter anderen Umständen hätte sich Voleura gefreut, dass die Arbeit nicht an ihr hängen blieb, doch mit dem Kopf immer noch in der Schlinge wagte sie nicht irgendwas zu denken.

„Du da!" herrschte Sauron sie an.

„Ja, mein Gebieter?", die Putzfrau blinzelte skeptisch den Boden an.

„Kannst du vegetarisch kochen?" fragte sie der dunkle Lord unerwartet.

Sie schenkte dem Steinboden ein kurzes, feines Lächeln und antworte: „Ein wenig."

„Dann mach dich auf in die Küche und koch etwas", donnerte er.

„Ich eile," fügte sie hinzu, während ihr Unterleib von wüsten Tönen geplagt wurde.

„Bei Eru, iss endlich was!"

„Danke euch, Meister", sagte sie und verbeugte sich eifrig, während sie rückwärts aus der Bibliothek eilte.

**Dreh dich, Spitzohr,**

**beug dich weiter vor.**

**Dann wird er mich entdecken.**

**dich in den Kerker stecken,**

**dir den Hals umwringen,**

**halt langsam umbringen!**

**Ich freu mich dann dolle,**

**du dumme alte Olle,**

**über deine neue Rolle.**

**Als abgetrennter Kopf**

**aufgehängt am Schopf**

**weit weg vom Topf.**

Das ganze ging erstaunlich gut, bis sie im Türrahmen mit einem dürren Kerl zusammenstieß. Sein knochiges Knie traf ihren noch knochigeren Hintern und stieß sie zu Boden. Doch diesmal war das Glück ihr hold. Mit der linken Gesichtshälfte landete sie auf einem großen flauschigen Teppich.

So schnell ihre müden und schmerzenden Glieder es erlaubten erhob sie sich und verschwand um die Ecke. Saurons kurzes Aufstöhnen entging ihr dennoch nicht und hatte sie nur weiter angespornt, jetzt nur nichts mehr falsch zu machen. Hoffentlich warten in der Küche keine weiteren verfressenen Orks auf sie. Der alte Koch war ja nun schon mehrere Stunden Tod, also Bestand sicher wieder bedarf, falls Sauron im Zorne nicht gleicht dafür gesorgt hatte, dass niemand anders von ihm naschen konnte.

Ohne weitere Zwischenfälle kam sie so im Gang vor der Küche an. Diese wurde mittlerweile nicht mehr von Orks bewacht, jedoch waren die neuen Wachen nicht minder finster dreinblickenden Gestalten. Die Elbe hatte auch keine Ahnung aus welchem Teil des Landes diese Männer auch gekommen waren. Sie hatte in ihrem kurzen Leben noch nicht viel gesehen.

„Wer bist du und was willst du hier?", knurrte sie einer der Männer an, als sie näher trat.

Erst kurze Zeit später merkte sie, dass eine der Wachen im Stehen schlief und furchtbar schnarchte. Es war irgendwie beindruckend, vor allem da der schlafende Wächter dennoch so grimmig drein blickte.

„Voleura, die neue Köchin – ich habe den Auftrag eine Mahlzeit für unseren Herrn und Gebieter zu bereiten."

Der wachende Wächter schaute sie misstrauisch an. Dann gab er ein glucksendes Geräusch von sich und grinste kurz. „Niemand bei Verstand würde das hier behaupten, wenn es nicht wahr wäre."

„Ich würde zwar keine Wetten auf meinen Geisteszustand abschließen wollen, aber ..." sie grinste zurück, „das ist meine Aufgabe – für heute."

**Oh, halt die Backen, du Spacken,**

**ich kann das hier nicht packen.**

**Ihr seit doch einfach lasch,**

**werft immer nur 'nen Pasch**

**Schlaft während der Schicht,**

**ihr seid doch nicht ganz dicht.**

**Luder, was grinst du ihn so an?**

**Er fasst dich sowieso nicht an,**

**an dir ist doch gar nichts dran.**

**Er will doch mich! **

**Nie und nimmer dich.**

**Er will doch mich?**

Er gab ihr das Zeichen einzutreten. Voleura tauchte zwischen den beiden hindurch in die kleine Küche. Mehr fühlend als sehend nahm sie wahr, dass ihr die Hand des Wächters ein wenig folgte. Doch dann schüttelte sich der Wächter und sagte leise: „Zu dürr."

Die Küche war alles in allem sehr übersichtlich, besonders da sie jetzt keine Orks vor der Nase hatten, die einem ständig in den Weg traten. Vermutlich hatte sie noch Glück, dass sie hier eingeteilt worden war. Weiter unten, wo sich die Heere rumtrieben, wo draußen oder in der zehnmal größeren Küche für die Truppenverpflegung gesorgt wurde, wäre es sie bestimmt schon als Knochen zum Abnagen bei gemengt worden.

Hier hatte sie sogar noch halbwegs intelligente Männer, die vor der Tür standen und dafür Sorge tragen würden, dass niemand hier drin irgendwelche harmlosen Köche zersägen würde.

So konnte sie endlich mal die Speisekammer inspizieren. Die sah bestimmt gruselig aus, denn egal ob voll oder leer, die Orks ließen da selbst zum Staubwischen niemanden rein. Also fasste sie Mut und öffnete die Tür.

‚Wahnsinn, all diese Kartoffeln,' dachte sie, als sie die riesigen Mengen der verstaubten Knolle sah, wie sie Haufenweise den gesamten unteren Regalbereich der Kammer einnahmen. Hätte sie nicht gewusst wie schlecht ihr Magen die rohen Kartoffeln vertrug, hätte sie sich sofort drauf gestürzt.

So trug sie eilig in ihrem Kleid ein duzend mittelgroßer Knollen und platzierte sie auf dem Küchentisch. Dann nahm sie eins das kleinste noch vorhandene Messer von der Wand und begann so schnell es ihr möglich war das gelbe Gold freizulegen. Es kam ihr zwar endlos lange vor, aber sie konnte ja nicht riskieren sich zu schneiden. Es sollte schließlich ein vegetarisches Gericht werden.

Anschließend nahm sie einen Holzeimer wusch diese darin, viel Wasser war nicht mehr im großen Küchentrog, also musste sie wohl neues organisieren. Voleura fragte sich ob sie wohl angesichts ihrer neuen Position jemanden finden konnte, der den langen Weg für sie auf sich nahm. Immerhin musste sie ja noch mehr zerschnippeln und zu bereiten.

Sie öffnete die Tür und wand sich mit einem unsicheren Blick an den Wächter, der sie etwas verwundert ansah.

„Anscheinend haben eure Vorgänger arg, das Wasser geplündert, da ich jedoch keine Zeit habe neues zu holen, würde ich es sehr begrüßen, wenn Ihr vielleicht jemanden ausmachen könnte, der jetzt schnell welches holt."

„Klar doch!", sagte der Wächter und stieß seinen immer noch schlafenden Kollegen an, der sogleich den Speer fallen ließ auf den er sich so halb aufgestützt hatte.

„Sag' mal spinnst du?", brauste der vom Boden auf.

Der andere nahm dies mit ausgeprägter Lässigkeit hin, wohingegen die frischgebackene Köchin eiligst zwei Schritte zurück wich. Sie mochte solche Situationen nicht, es war einfach zu gefährlich und zum Kämpfen war sie ohnehin zu schwach, nicht das es viel Sinn gemacht hätte mit all den fiesen Orks in der Gegend hier. Da schwebte man in Gefahr als Unruhestifterin schnell zu unruhig, umherschwappendem Suppenfleisch zu werden.

„Gustav, sei du bloß still, wenn Hauptmann Detlef wissen würde wie oft du im Dienst schläfst, hätte er dich schon längst zum Felddienst geschickt," gab sein Kollege zurück.

„Als ob es hier nötig wäre, wenn wir beide ständig wach sind," sagte dieser genervt und sah an Voleura hoch und runter.

„Jetzt ist es aber nötig, das ist Sauron's neue Köchin, sie braucht Wasser," erklärte der andere Wächter.

Der frisch Geweckte zuckte nur mit den Schultern: „Ja und wo ist das jetzt mein Problem?"

Voleura seufzte innerlich, doch nach ein paar sehr angespannten Dialogmomenten trollte sich der Verschlafene um das Wasser zu besorgen. Die Elbe bedankte sich und drehte sich um, um zurück in die Küche zu gehen.

**Komm und folge mir,**

**werd' darauf zum Tier**

**Lass dich von mir locken,**

**bring ihr Herz zum stocken.**

**Reiß mich ihr vom Kleid,**

**euer Tod ist dann nicht weit.**

**Drum tritt doch endlich ein**

**bring das Verderben mit hinein**

**auf das Blut fließt wie Wein.**

**Los reiß mich runter,**

**mach ihren Körper etwas bunter,**

**dabei wird man so richtig munter.**

Die zurückgebliebene Wache spürte erneut das merkwürdige Zucken in den Händen. Sein Blick ruhte auf dem Rücken des weiblichen Klappergestells vor ihm. Er sah nur das schimmernde, verlockende, kleine Etwas auf deren Rücken – ein kostbares Kleinod. Schon vorhin war etwas an ihr gewesen, dass er nicht ignorieren konnte.

Jetzt wusste er was es war, er stellte sich innerlich vor danach zu greifen. Was eine Sklavin mit einem so schönen goldenen Ring machte, fragte er sich natürlich nicht. Der Wächter hatte es ohnehin nicht mehr so ganz einfach mit dem Denken. Nach kurzem Zögern folgte er der Putzfrau.

Voleura merkte das natürlich, es gab so Dinge, die selbst ihr nicht entgingen. Vermutlich weil sie ohnehin immer annahm irgendetwas müsste schief gehen. Ein Gefühl, dass ob des unbeschreiblichen Glücks, welches ihr während der letzten zwanzig Stunden wiederfahren war, besonders stark war.

Versuchend ihren Verfolger zu ignorieren trat sie an den Tisch heran um mit dem Gemüse zerschneiden fortzufahren. Doch noch bevor sie zum Messer greifen konnte, spürte sie warmen, fauligem Atem hinter sich. Ruckartig drehte sie sich um, doch was danach geschah ereignete sich noch viel schneller.

Überfordert von der schnellen Bewegung und des Schocks, den Mann dann doch so dicht vor sich zu sehen, glitt Voleura auf den Fliesen aus. Mit den Händen fing sie sich an der Tischplatte, während der Wächter sich näher an sie presste und raunte: „Los gib es mir."

„Was denn?", schrie sie panisch und fing kurz darauf an zu quieken wie ein Spanferkel, als die behandschuhten Hände unter ihren Achsel entlang fuhren. Sie war noch nie gut gewesen sich zu beherrschen und wirklich sehr, sehr kitzelig. So war es kein Wunder, dass sie sich drehte und wandte, während der Mann weiter versuchte hinter ihren Rücken zu greifen, was bei seiner eher steifen Handbekleidung so gänzlich unmöglich war.

So versuchte er schließlich Voleura das Kleid herunter zu reißen, die nun schon fast halb auf dem Tisch lag. Allmählich beschlich sie die Vorstellung, dass dieser Kerl sich auf unanständige Weise an ihr vergreifen wollte. Die Elbe war am Rande der totalen Panik, aber sie konnte ihr manisches, lautes Lachen einfach nicht abstellen.

Gemeinsam mit den dazwischenliegenden, gellenden Schreien hallte dieses durch die offene Küchentür in die Gänge, aber auch hinein in die Vorratskammer, wo es das gesamte Ungeziefer verjagte. Dabei wurde ihr Bedränger immer hektischer und wilder, seine anfänglichen Rufe wiederholten sich immer schneller und böse, böse Schimpfwörter kamen hinzu. Es war nicht wirklich etwas, dass Voleura hätte schocken können, selbst wenn sie es trotz eigener Schreierei hätte akustisch verstehen können.

Eine neue Strategie ausprobieren griff der Mann sie grob bei der Taille, um sie vom Tisch wegzuwirbeln. Ihre Füße strampelten und beinahe brach sie sich einen Zeh an seiner harten Beinschiene. Bei dem ganzen Gewusel landet schließlich auch ein Tritt versehentlich in seiner eher schlechter gepolsterten Zone zwischen den Beinen.

„Muah," gab er von sich und ließ sie fallen.

Voleura rappelte sich etwas auf, die Beine angewinkelt und die Unterarme aufgestützt besah sie sich den Wächter. Jener hockte mittlerweile auf seinen Knien, die Hände höchst unschicklich zwischen den Beinen. Er hörte sich fast ein wie junger Wolf, der den Mond an heulte.

Plötzlich wurde dessen Atem jedoch laut und grollend. Wuterfüllte Augen richteten sich auf die Elbe. Voleura versuchte nach hinten wegzukrabbeln, doch da schoss eine Hand zwischen den Beinen hervor und packte ihren Knöchel.

„Aua, du blöder Grobian," fauchte sie genervt. Sie tat sich doch schon selbst genug weg, da musste ihr doch niemand extra helfen. Überhaupt musste sie doch langsam mal das Gemüse fertig zerkleinern.

„Komm her, du Miststück," fluchte dieser und zog sie auf ihren Hintern an dem einen Knöchel zu sich.

Voleura versuchte ihm den anderen Fuß auf die Brustplatte zu stellen, um sich so auf Abstand zu halten, doch die andere Hand löste sich vom Schmerzensherd des Wächters und griff ihren dürren Oberschenkel. Bevor sie sich versah, waren ihre Beine links und rechts von dem knienden Wüstling, der diese darauf losließ und die Hände nach den Achselhöhlen ausstreckte.

Was die Elbe wiederum nutzte um mit den nun freien Beinen fürchterlich in die Höhe zu strampeln. „Hör auf du Blödmann, wir sind im Dienst!", fuhr sie ihn dabei an.

Gerade als der Wächter seine Strategie noch mal umgedacht hatte und sich zunächst um das Fixieren ihrer Beine zu kümmern, wurde er von einer unglaublichen Energie getroffen und gegen die Wand geworfen. Sogar Voleuras Haare, sofern sie nicht auf ihnen lag, wurden teilweise durch die Wucht nach vorn geweht.

**Warum hat es nicht geklappt,**

**die sind beide ja so beknackt?**

**Geht das an ohne Verstand**

**mit einer steifen Hand.**

**Mal abgesehen von allen Dingen, **

**musstest sie noch zum Lachen bringen**

**Will einen Mund zum Schreien,**

**Hände dich zu entzweien,**

**um dann die Leiche zu entweihen.**

**Was hab' ich mir nur eingehandelt?**

**Das Blatt ist nun stark gewandelt,**

**hab' mit der Falschen angebandelt.**

Weiterhin die Arme auf dem Boden, legte sie den Kopf zurück und sah niemand anders als Sauron über ihr thronen. Er sah zwar irgendwie extrem unsympathisch aus in seiner Rüstung, besonders weil jene immer dreckig wirkte, egal wie oft man sie reinigte, aber dennoch freute sie sich sehr in zu sehen.

„Vielen, vielen Dank, mein Gebieter," sagte sie voller Überzeugung.

Erst jetzt wand Sauron den Blick von dem armseligen Trottel ab, der geplättet von der Wand abrutschte.

„Wie mir scheint hast du ein besonderes Talent Ärger an zuziehen," grollte er aus dem düsteren Helm.

Voleura's fesches Mundwerk konterte prompt: „Nun ich habe aber auch ein besonderes Talent fürs vegetarische Kochen, nun ehrlich gesagt, wir hatten einfach halt kein Fleisch und da muss man ... aber das interessiert, eure Lordschaft, ja gar nicht."

„Genau, mich interessiert wie lange meine Essen noch braucht, und wo zum Geier die zweite Wache hin verschwunden ist, die hier eigentlich postiert sein sollte."

„Den hat er," die Elbe zeigte wirr von der Tür zum toten Wächter und dann mal wieder hin und zurück," den meine ich zum – äh Wasser holen geschickt. Tja, das Essen dauert noch so ein klein bisschen."

„Unglaublich," donnerte Sauron. „Nun gut, weiterkochen, den Dreck da, könnt ihr später wegräumen."

Einen letzten Blick auf die erbärmlich aussehende Figur zu seinen Füßen werfend, ging der dunkle Lord lachend aus der Küche. Er klang dabei verdächtig nach rostiger Gießkanne.

**Bei Eru, nein,**

**das ist gemein!**

**Wieder werd' ich zurückgelassen,**

**ich kann's einfach nicht fassen.**

**Ich will weg von hier,**

**überallhin nur nicht bei ihr.**

**Vermisse des Meisters Finger**

**der war immer der Bringer,**

**nur ein schlechter Singer.**

**Hab' mich verkalkuliert**

**krieg nichts instruiert**

**und bin total frustriert!**


End file.
